Let's Play a Game
by ItsAllCoolInTheCinnamon
Summary: Alois takes Ciel up on an offer to live in the earl's house in a week for an exchange of leaving him be for two... But what does the blonde really have in mind?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji, or any of the characters related to it. Although Yana is awesome. And if I one day wake up as her, I will let you know. Yours always, Allcoolinthecinnamon **

* * *

**The hell!?**

Ciel Phantomhive awoke to yelling in his mansion, a shrill voice ringing out it's injustices. "I HAVE TO SEE HIM NOW!". There was a pause, a moment of silence, when a crash and he heard his chef's voice, deep and husky, urging the person away. Who was it? A knock sounded on the earl's bedroom door, and his eyes widened in realization. Alois Trancy was at his bedroom door, the young male being the person responsible for the unnerving sounds.

Ciel remembered he had told Alois to come spend a week with him if the blonde would leave him alone. He didn't think the offer would be taken up on though, as Sebastian was always sure to keep him away. The one day he sent Sebastian out, Trancy took his stand, and ended up at the bluenette's front door.

Ciel lay as if he was sleeping, listening to the sound of the metal hinges creaking. "Ciel" Alois whispered in his ear, his lip brushing against the earl's hair "I know you can't sleep through that.".

Ciel opened one eye to look at the blonde "Get out" he mumbled, rage filling him. Alois smiled widely in victory, hopping off of Ciel "Okay, but we still have all week! I can't wait!" he winked, then pranced out leaving Ciel to grumble to himself.

* * *

"I have paperwork" Ciel eyed Alois, who was sitting on the couch in his office, the blonde's legs crossed daintily over one another.

"You're done" Alois retorted, putting his chin in his hand and looking at Ciel boredly "You were done an hour ago, you've just been hiding from me in here" Of course, Alois was right Ciel was just hiding from him. But who not? The blonde was unbearable to Ciel, and if faking paperwork was a way to get away- then for the sake of God he would do it.

"So" Ciel put his papers up, then looked at the other. "What is it your business what I do and do not dislike enough to hide?" he asked. Alois smiled "Oh, Ciel you want me here. Or else you would have your butler here to throw me out."

This, Alois was right about too, if Ciel really did dislike him so much it wouldn't have been hard to throw him out. So the younger earl sighed "Then what is it you want to do, Trancy?" he asked boredly. To this Alois smiled, and walked over to sit on Ciel's desk, and before the bluenette could go against it, he sat to he was facing Ciel, his legs dangling in from of the other's chair. Ciel glared at him "Get. Off".

Alois Trancy only smiled, his blonde hair falling in his face as he leaned closer to the earl "Let's play a game."

* * *

"What game?" Ciel asked warily not bothering to get the blonde off of his desk. Alois smiled, hopping off of the desk and grabbed Ciel's hand, dragging the earl to the couch and pushing him to sit

Ciel was both alarmed and annoyed as he looked up at the blonde, glaring at him with his one blue eye. "Well," Alois began, straddling the Earl's lap, fully ignoring the glare"You asked what game, and I thought I would  
show you."

Ciel just sighed "Get off of me.". Alois smiled broadly, wrapping his arms around Ciel's neck, and shook his head at Ciel's request. "I want you, Ciel. Forever, all the time.." His finger ran over the younger male's cheek "I want to make you mine. So we'll play a game. One I know you'll love." Alois moved his face closer to Ciel's, his hair barely dusting over Ciel's forehead making the younger one hold his breath

"Truth or dare." Alois whispered and then smiled, hopping off of the flustered earl.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't play games, Trancy" Ciel glared at the blonde, looking away from him. Alois just frowned, a pout crossing his pinked lips "But you play your board games! Why not mine!"

Ciel sighed and put his chin in his hand, looking out the window boredly "I don't play idiot games".

"And what makes it an idiot game?"

"Neither one of us wins"

Alois opened his mouth to say something, but snapped it shut. "What if... We played it a different way? Make it so one of us wins!"

"And how would that be?"

"Well, the first one to refuse a dare gets um... Punishment of some sort, for not playing right?"

"That would be..."

"Do I have to think if it all?"

"You wanted to play"

Alois sighed and sat, thinking for a moment. Suddenly his blue eyes lit up and he turned to Ciel "Oh, what if the first person who lost had to do something the other person wanted? Anything at all- as long as it isn't the dare they refused to do- it's gotta be worse!"

Upon hearing this the earl perked up, though not by much "You start" he said in a flat tone, trying to appear bored to the blonde.

"I pick truth!" Alois beamed excitedly- finally, he'd get some time with Ciel "Is it true you hate your maid?".

Alois's face darkened, but only long enough for him to give his answer "Yes"

"Truth"

"Do you really hate me?" Alois's blue eyes begged for attention as the bluenette turned his head "I feel nothing for you but disgust, I think you're a whore, and I'd easily kill you if given the opportunity. You're a freak, and an idiot who constantly tries to seduce me. I do not care for and your obsessions with me, and if given a cleaner option I'd have your throat slit in a moment. I do not know if that qualifies as hate enough, but if it does then yes."

Every word spoken was a lie, but tears welled up in Alois's light blue eyes, quickly being wiped away by frantic hands. He almost started to shake at the confession, sniffling hard "If you hate me so much, then why didn't you  
just say so when I came to visit" he looked down in his hands as the tears blurred his vision, not even caring when they fell anymore.

No answer. Not a shift in movement, not a head turned, nothing. Ciel just looked out the window, trying to ignore the pang is his heart as Alois wept. He wasn't supposed to care for this.. this brat. This blonde idiot that sat beside him. But he did care, and for that he sighed and put his hand on Alois's shoulder "I'm sorry- I lied let's go again" he was trying to comfort the person he'd just admitted hate to, and couldn't understand why. Ciel cleared his throat "I do not hate you, Alois Trancy so pick your head up and wipe those tears away before I just ban you from my manor for being a baby."

Alois nodded slowly but couldn't stop himself as he choked out sobs, his entire body shaking profusely. ciel frowned and leaned up, putting a hand under Alois's chin, and forcing the other to look at him. His one blue orb gazed sincerely into the other's own two "I meant it, I don't hate you. I'm sorry for saying all of that." he wiped Alois's tears away as the older finally started calming down, his sobs turning into sniffles.

"I dare you to stop acting like a idiot" Ciel spoke, eye on the other

Alois frowned "I-I'm acting like an idiot?"

Ciel nodded, uncaring for the blonde's sudden change in mood and ignoring the question "Dare". Alois widened his eyes, staring at Ciel in disbelief that he so easily chose something that would possibly seal his fate- oh, how things would be so easy. He'd be able to manipulate Ciel any way he wanted- and for an entire week. He swooned at the thought, all other thoughts pushed from his mind.

"Hello?" Alois was knocked from his fantasies with a simple word- uttered from the mouth that would soon be his "I dare you to kiss me, Ciel."

The words hung in the air for a few moments and the bluenette forgot all about their agreement to the game as he looked disgustedly at the blonde, his lips curling into a sneer and muttered the single words that would seal his fate "No."

* * *

Time stopped for the Earl, and he didn't move an inch, his eye widening as he stared at Alois, his perfect mouth falling open

Alois licked his lips and leaned over to Ciel, whispering in the now frozen  
bluenette's ear "You lost, Ciel."

"No I didn't! I can still give you that kiss, give me your hand." Ciel held his palm out, but instead of getting Alois's hand, his own was grabbed and kissed "We're going to play a really fun game now, Ciel."

Ciel opened his mouth to call his butler, but was silenced by a finger on his lips, and when his large blue eye rolled over to look at Alois he was greeted with a pout "Silly me, thinking that Ciel Phantomhive could play fair.. You can't even take your punishment, Ciel for not following the rules." The younger slapped the finger away and glared, opening his mouth indignantly "I can too! I'm not some sore loser, if anything you are!" he snapped, turning an angry shade of red.

"Good!" Alois cooed, then grabbed Ciel's wrist and dragged him to the guest room "You're mine for the next week, Ciel" he pushed the younger onto the bed and straddled his hips "We're going to have so much fun~" 

* * *

**Hohoho do I hear smut calling? I've re-amped all this shit, it's so much better all those words oh fuck yes I could mak elove to this fic.**

**I rewrote allot, added detail, all that good stuff guys- Alois calling Ciel Cielu is so overrated, though, only Lizzy does that.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Don't own kuro, smut here, I worked harder on this and thats all go read, my ducklings.**

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ciel yelled, glaring at thee blonde that now sat happily on his waist. Alois shook his head and shushed the bluenette in the most delightful way he could think of.

He kissed Ciel, and almost moaned at how soft his lips were, moving his over the other's. He licked his lips when pulling away, and sat up to relish in the beautiful sight of a flustered Ciel. The younger's cheeks were pink, all the way to his ears. His scowl was gone and replaced with a frown. For a moment, he looked confused, but furrowed his eyebrows in though before looking up at Alois.

"Let me go." he said quietly, almost as if he was afraid of his own words. This wasn't Ciel Phantomhive's usual behavior. He swallowed, tiny adam's apple bobbing when he did so, and he spoke a little louder and with more force "Let me go, Alois. I'll do whatever you want but I refuse to be forced into this. I want it to at least seem consensual. So get off."

Alois hummed, but didn't exactly give in. With a smirk he leaned down to the bluenette's ear and whispered "Of course it can be consensual. But that doesn't mean I have to move." His icy blue eyes flamed with lust when he pulled away just enough to look at Ciel's now red face. It made sense, that Ciel didn't want to be forced into it, though. A Phantomhive, raped? It was preposterous. Especially when he'd had a choice, and chose his pride... Well, more or less his pride. The decision did seem stupid now, if it was concerning such a thing.

Alois watched the wave of emotions crash over Ciel for only a second before he leaned in for another kiss, this time with velveteen lips moving along with his. He reached under the younger's shirt and pinched his nipple, causing a gasp of pleasure. Continuing his doing, the blonde took his moment to push deeper into Ciel, and explore that wonderful mouth with his tongue. To his surprise, though Ciel did the same, and their wet muscles fought each-other in a delightful dance.

They pulled away for air, and in this time Ciel stared at Alois's body, and found himself wanting to see more of it. He reached up and undid the over-the-top bow, eventually taking off his upper garments. Alois smirked and leaned in close to Ciel "You can touch if you want."

And Ciel Phantomhive did just that. His hands roamed the older earl's chest, pinching the pink nubs that were just as perfect as the rest of the blonde, a contrast to the pale skin. Alois's moan turned into a squeak of surprise when Ciel leaned up and pushed him down, the bluenette positioning himself in between the clothed thighs of the elder.

"C-Cie- Ah!" Alois moaned when his nipple was taken into a warm mouth, and Ciel used his tongue to flick it. The blonde was panting, and wriggling under the grasp of the bluenette who seemed to have taken hold of the exposing shorts he wore, and was pulling them off of Alois hurriedly, underwear along with them.

The blonde seemed a mess now, even though the minstrations hadn't gone that far. He was panting and wriggling, ribcage prominent. Ciel pulled up from the nipple, and flicked it's twin before kissing down Alois's abdomen until he reached the - now prominent - erection that leaked precum. He stopped there, and breathed over it, taking a moment to look at the writhing blonde.

Alois's teeth were clenched in anticipation, and his eyes closed tightly shut. The younger relished in this reaction and gave the member a gracious lick. Alois moaned and pulled at his own hair. "Ciel- hah - m-more. Please. T-touch me."

This definitely wasn't what the blonde has had in mind at first, but now that it had begun he couldn't stop it - or his cries of pleasure when Ciel fully engulfed him. He couldn't help calling out the younger's name in slurs of what were supposed to be words.

Ciel sucked with fervor, using his tongue all around the weeping member, licking the slit to collect the precum that dripped before engulfing it fully again. He paid special attention to the pink head that throbbed with blood rush, deepthroating and swallowing at the same time.

Alois now lifted his ass from the sheets, and after sucking on his own fingers, he was probing his entrance, moaning as he did so. The tease was something he did often, a near nightly ritual as he thought of the earl that was leaning over him but did not compare to the pleasure he felt once thrusting his finger in, and continuing at a pace. "F-fuck! C-Ciel. Take your- hah- clothes off too."

He was still finger fucking himself when Ciel pulled from the tempting cock, and noticed for the first time what the blonde was doing. "Alois.." he paused, biting his lip as he watched.

"H-hurry! Please!"

Ciel Phantomhive did not hurry. In fact, he ripped the fingers away without a second thought to the whines that emanated from the blonde beneath him. "I bet you do that often." he remarked a smirk playing on his face, before licking his own fingers and thrusting them into Alois's entrance.

"Y-yes! Hah- More, Ciel fuck! I w-want you! Hah- harder!" the blonde's screams were sure to be heard throughout the house as he was ruthlessly finger fucked. Ciel added another finger and smirked at the many loud moans he was getting "You want me? Or do you want me to go harder?" he licked the leaking length again, humming as he gathered more precum into his mouth "Be specific."

"Y-you! Hurry please. I-I want you inside me!"

Ciel smirked at the words "If you wish, your highness."

He pulled his finger out, earning a whine and slipped off his clothes, then leaned back "Suck it."

Alois Trancy did just that, scrambling to his knees before sucking the member hungrily. He moaned as he did so, then pushed Ciel back down and hovered his entrance above the lowered himself down on the erection slowly, no words being spoken as he did so. Pain shot through his abdomen, and it was accompanied by a low scream. Even though he'd prepared, and Ciel was smaller than the old Earl Trancy he didn't think it would hurt as much. Alois ground his teeth and ended the scream in a squeak. Ciel bit back his moans to take hold of the blonde's arms, yanking him down so he had access to those plump lips- which he now kissed with fervor. He wanted to soothe the pain, and in pulling away he whispered "It will feel better soon." Alois nodded, and bit his lip as Ciel lifted his hips from the bed, and began to slowly thrust into the tight hole.

"F-fuck. Loosen up. Please... God." he could only whisper before Alois relaxed. The feeling if the velveteen walls relaxing around him made Ciel moan and thrust a little harder. After a few moments he struck the older earl's prostate, causing a loud moan.

"Do you like that?" he said, thrusting harder in the same spot repeatedly, his hips moving faster than before, THe earl let out a loud groan, grabbing Alois' hips.

"F-fuck, Ciel. More! Harder - I want.. I want to feel more of you!" Alois moaned, though didn't get an answer.

Ciel didn't stop at his pace "If you want more. Hah. F-fuck yourself." he said, and immediately Alois bounced on the hard cock, moving his hips downward into the thrusts.

"Hah - y-yes! G-G-God. Ciel, you're s-so good. Uah." he moaned loudly at a particularly hard thrust, letting out a scream "OH GOD!" Ciel lifted his hips and thrusted into Alois, and with both of them working his length was pushed even deeper. He suddenly pulled out and toppled over the blonde, positioning himself between spread thighs again. "Mm" he hummed in satisfaction as he thrusted in again, earning gurgling noises from beneath him. "CIEL!" Alois screamed, repeating the Earl's name over and over.

The younger flipped him over, Alois hissing at the sudden empty feeling from Ciel pulling out, but moaned again when his hips were snapped up into the air.

"Mm, are you gonna fuck me like this?" he licked his lips and looked back at Ciel, who was staring at the sight before him. Alois wiggled his ass in the air for Ciel "Y-you must like this, don't you? Come on, put it in me. I want to feel you fill me up. Stick that dick in." he moaned, and rubbed his puckered entrance against Ciel's cock -even though the younger was too drowned in the sigh of Alois bent over for him. "Ah! Yes!" his eyes widened as he pushed the tip into himself, pushing back hard until Ciel was deep inside him.

"YES, FUCK!" Alois moaned when Ciel suddenly thrust, and kept at a maniac pace, his hips knocking into Alois forcefully. Gurgling noises, and what were probably supposed to be words emanated from below him, and Ciel watched the hole that was swallowing him up. "AH! C-Ciel! I-I'm gonna come! Harder! T-touch me!"

Ciel did just that, reaching around Alois to stroke the erected member "Yes, your highness."

He gave one last thrust, and they came together with Alois moaning Ciel's  
name loudly.

Everyone in the house was sure to hear.


End file.
